memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-A)
For the primary universe counterpart, see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). |registry=NCC-1701-A |affiliation=Federation, |commander= |launched=2263 |status=Active (2263) |altimage= }} |2263}} In the ''Kelvin'' timeline, the USS ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-A) was a Federation starship, a flagship operating in the 23rd century. The ship was built in 2263 at Yorktown Station following the destruction of the previous . The Enterprise-A was the most advanced ship in the fleet in comparison to the previous Enterprise as Commodore Paris has stated and was launched from Yorktown Station under the command of Captain . And is equipped with more advanced sensors than the previous Enterprise. Overall, the new Enterprise-A is a new ship design that has only the basic features in common with its predecessor. In the alternate reality created by the Romulan Nero, this was the second Federation starship seen to bear the name Enterprise. History and specifics Construction of the ship began around the year 2263 at Yorktown Station, and was completed following the destruction of the previous . The ship was said to carry more advanced technology than its predecessor. While the Enterprise-A followed the same basic configuration as its predecessor, there were several notable differences between the two ships: the nacell]s were spaced further apart and lacked the Bussard collector hoods, the saucer rim angle was steeper, the neck was situated further forward on the engineering hull, and the impulse deck closely resembled the impulse deck of its predecessor when it launched back in 2258. Members of the previous Enterprise celebrated Captain 's birthday in a Yorktown compartment with a view on the new Federation flagship Enterprise as it was under construction. Following the Borg Incursion of 2263, Lieutenant Commander travelled to Starbase Yorktown to assist Lieutenant Keenser and the Teenaxi representative Kevin in the construction of the ship. Commodore presented the ship to Grand Audarch Steve of the Teenaxi Delegation during a tour. The audarch enlisted the help of Kevin to steal the captain's chair, which was meant for Captain Kirk. The audarch believed the chair to be the Federation flagship's power source. Kevin, betraying his leader, stayed on Yorktown to find refuge and continue his assistance in building the ship. The ship was launched at some point after its construction concluded. Command crew *Commanding officer **Captain (2263) *First officer **Commander (2263) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *Chief medical officer **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *Helmsman **Lieutenant Commander (2263) *Navigator **Lieutenant (2263) *Communications officer **Lieutenant (2263) *Science officer **Commander Spock (2263) Background information The USS Enterprise-A was designed by Sean Hargreaves who described it as “evolutionary rather than revolutionary” in its relationship to its predecessor designed by Ryan Church. Hargreaves also stated that the Enterprise-A was designed with the vulnerabilities of the previous Enterprise being reinforced and visual nods to Matt Jefferies original design being included, such as changing the rim of the saucer from a near-vertical angle to a near-45 degree angle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEQDVrqmHS0&feature=youtu.be According to Hargreaves: "The brief was to beef up the neck and arms, but I took it upon myself to go further... I worked many long hours at work and after work and weekends on this, knowing the weight of the responsibility, which I didn't take lightly."https://www.facebook.com/sean.hargreaves.design Like the prime reality refit Enterprise''s, the USS ''Enterprise-A also has its name inscribed on the ventral side of the primary hull. The ship's registry number is listed above the name in a manner highly similar to the prime reality's . Category:Federation starships (alternate reality) Category:Constitution class starships (alternate reality) Category:Alternate realities